flex_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Dog Walk
"Dog Walk" is a song by rapper Submarine Man. It was released as a single on July 18, 2018 and was featured on his debut album NoStockingz. It rips off Rich the Kid's "Plug Walk." It is his most popular song with 100K views on its audio, the second Flex Entertainment song to reach this milestone. A music video for the song was released on May 30, 2019 with over 80K views. Composition The song features an instrumental that appears to have been created in GarageBand. It features low 808s, loud hi hats and claps and a lead synth melody. Submarine man's vocals are also coated with a thick layer of autotune. Critical Reception "Dog Walk" received negative reviews from critics. Many criticized it for disgusting lyrics about Submarine Man eating dog poop. It was also called incomprehensible and unbearable. The song was placed at number eleven on Hip Hop HQ's Top 100 Worst Rap Songs of 2019 list. It has a 2.30 rating on RateYourMusic. It also has a 25/100 on Album of the Year from 6 users, but it has a 2.3 / 5 on Rateyourmusic. Even Flex Entertainment artists mostly agree that the song is pretty awful due to the same reasons that others have pointed out. Lyrics Intro Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof, woof, woof, woof, woof Ay, ay Hook Ayy, ayy, Dog Walk (Dog Walk, Dog, Dog) Ya’ll don’t even understand when I go to Dog Park (huh? what, what?) I get the poop freshly baked from the doggy dog butt (skrrt, poop, scoop) Everybody likes the taste when I put it in the globglob (ooh, ooh, bacofsnac) 50 bill, you could come and smeet a Sub Man for a Dog Walk 1 You can't smell feet (feet?), Sub Man is stinky It's the Dog tryna call me (woof, woof) I was up eating dog poop in the morning (Dog) Ooh, on the feet like a footlo (footlo) Stockings callin' for their death yo (stockings) Dog Walk, Dog poop in fridge yo (Fridge) Walk up in the house with a lot of stink boost 'Til I ran into the Dog ('til I ran into the Dog) 'Til I ran into the smeet (to the smeet) I done ran into some socks, I done ran into your porch (your porch) Why the Dog show me love? (Show me love) I ain't never ever wear socks Hook Dog Walk (ooh, woof, woof) Ya’ll don’t even understand when I go to Dog Park (huh? what, what?) I get the poop freshly baked from the dog butt (skrrt, poop) Everybody likes the taste when I put it in the globglob (ooh, ooh) 50 bill, you could come and smeet a Sub Man for a Dog Walk 2 Big ol' Stocking, it's a animal (bad) Call me on my phone, I don't wear socks (yes!) I shave heads when I talk (get bald!) Get a vroom, get so bald (vroom) I could introduce you to the Dog (to the Dog) Smeet, this ain't no Lean in my cup (no lean) Stayed down, now the socks off (get them off) She gon' let me smell, feet up (dress only) Dog I stuck stinkboost in the Sockies (Get stinked) Smeet 5, I’m a Foot, ain't no stoppin' me (get stockings off) And my feet are on overseas (Kor) Rich animal, I am a smoker feet (rich) Ya, ya, woof, woof, woof, woof Hook Dog Walk (Dog Walk, Dog, Dog) Ya’ll don’t even understand when I go to Dog Park I get the poop freshly baked from the dog butt Everybody likes the taste when I put it in the globglob (ooh, ooh, bacofsnac) 50 bill, you could come and smeet a Sub Man for a Dog Walk Outro Oooooh (Submarine Man, Submarine Man) Charts Category:Submarine Man songs Category:Songs